Claustrophobia
by tinybit92
Summary: We all know Jessie is claustrophobic. So what happened the first time she got put into the toy box? Well, that's what Buzz is here for. Set right after Toy Story 2. Simple BuzzxJessie fluff. Oneshot.


_Well, I saw Toy Story 3 the other day and Buzz and Jessie are made of win. I dug out an ancient TV that contained the last working VCR in the house so I could watch my VHS copies of the first two movies. Afterward I started wondering. In Toy Story 3(Not a spoiler) Jessie doesn't seem to have any problem being in the toy box. But we all know she's got some serious claustrophobia, so she must have gotten used to this particular confined space. I couldn't help but wonder what her first night in toy box must have been like though. So you get this. Set right after Toy Story 2 Enjoy!_

* * *

"Andy, did you get those toys put away yet?" Mrs. Davis called to her son from downstairs.

"Almost mom." Andy had been playing with his new toys nonstop since his return from camp, but his mother had asked him to put them away before bed tonight.

"Well when you're done come downstairs and I'll get you some milk and cookies before you lay down."

"Alright!" He quickly threw Buzz, Jessie and Bullseye in the toy box last, leaving Woody on the bed like usual before dashing out of the room.

As soon as the lid snapped shut and his footsteps receded Jessie burst to life and scrambled back against the side of the box pulling her knees up close to her body. She glanced around frantically as her breathing became much more rapid and intense.

Buzz sat up noticing her behavior. "Are you okay Jessie?" he asked in concern.

She shook her head rapidly. "Can't do it." She gasped out between breaths.

"S'matter with her?" Hamm asked as Bulseye scampered to Jessie's side.

"Not sure," Buzz replied. "She's hyperventilating."

"She's what?" Rex asked.

"Breathing way too fast and heavy. It's a panic thing." The space ranger walked closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong Jess?"

She looked up at him but continued shaking her head and gasping for air. "I can't. Small dark spaces. Can't do it."

"Oh, claustrophobic." Hamm piped up.

That made sense. Buzz nodded and turned his attention back to the terrified cowgirl. "Calm down Jessie, it's alright." He reached a plastic hand to push up the lid of the toy box a bit. "See? You can get out at any time."

She did calm down a bit at that. "S-sorry." She muttered in embarrassment. "I just… I was in storage for a _long _time."

"No need to apologize." Buzz smiled and dropped the lid back down. Jessie tensed up again for a moment as the box got dark. "Hey, it's fine. No worries." Buzz placed a hand on her shoulder again with another reassuring smile.

She stopped for a moment and stared at Buzz, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. "You're glowing." She finally said.

"Huh?" He glanced down. "Oh! Right. Yeah, my suit glows in the dark."

Jessie laughed. "Well that's pretty nifty."

"I guess." Buzz scratched the back of his head, glad for the distraction but unsure of what to do next. "Um, did you need anything else or are you feeling better now?"

"I'm better," she replied. "But I'd like if you could stay nearby. You know, just in case."

"Oh. Uh, sure. I could do that." He stood there awkwardly for a moment before Hamm's snickering brought him back to earth and sat down next to her.

"Hey guys? Is everything alright in there?" Woody called from the bed.

"Yeah it's cool. Your new friend had a panic attack." Hamm shouted back.

"Jessie? Oh, right I forgot about her fear! Is she okay?"

"It's fine Woody," Buzz replied. "I've got her."

"Alright, thanks. Night guys."

Jessie suddenly leaned against Buzz's shoulder, nearly making him jump. "Thanks for the help Buzz."

"Uh, you're welcome," Buzz replied awkwardly. "Any time you need help just let me know."

"Will do. And if you ever need help I'll be sure to return the favor." She winked at him before settling down to go to sleep. With Buzz on one side and Bulseye on the other it didn't take long.

* * *

_I'm not overly proud of this one, but I'm not disappointed with it either. I guess I've just never written something for Toy Story so I can't be sure if I did it well. Opinions are greatly appreciated. You know where the review button is._


End file.
